The present invention is related to an apparatus and process for rehabilitating a person's knee before and after surgeries or injuries that affect the mobility of the knee, such as partial or full knee replacement, hip replacement and the like. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus that allows a patient to substantially replicate the therapeutic movements of a physical therapist alone or with the assistance of another providing the patient with the opportunity for more therapeutic movement of the knee or other joint that would typically be available through a licensed therapist and may lead to a quicker and more complete recovery.